


A Knight in Shiny Armor

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Craig Hunter/Reader [3]
Category: Laggies (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You’re a bit tipsy after the girls’ night out, and Craig just wants to take care of you.
Relationships: Craig Hunter/You
Series: Craig Hunter/Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Knight in Shiny Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Working title for this fic was “Night Out” but then I thought this one is cuter :3 I use this phrase sometimes meaning someone being a gentleman/lifesaver :)

\- Hey, babe.

You felt Craig’s soft lips on your temple as his fingers gently brushed against your hand.

\- We’re home.

\- Did I… - You yawned and rubbed your eyes, blinking at him. He looked at you with a soft gaze which never failed to give you this warm sensation spreading inside your chest; the comfort of just being around him. You weren’t sure sometimes if you really deserved a man looking at you like this. - Did I doze off?..

You were really wondering how you managed to fall asleep that fast - the way home takes like 20 minutes. Your head was still heavy as hell and you felt too old for all this partying shit.

\- Guess so, - Craig frowned at you jokingly, - Are you drunk, young lady?

\- Just a little tipsy… Don’t be mean, daddy, - you said teasingly.

\- Huh? What did you just call me? - Craig scoffed under his breath, cocking his eyebrow the way only he could.

\- Damn, - you laughed, throwing your head back against the headrest and immediately winced. - I thought that was supposed to be funny. Guess you’re right, I’m drunk. But… Shit, there were like a couple glasses of wine… That’s probably just because I had a hell of a day at work… I didn’t sleep well, didn’t eat much and came to this girls’ night out thingy like that… Embarrassing…

\- Hey, - Craig smiled reassuringly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from your face. - You know, if you did uh… I don’t know, like… a lap dance for a stranger or something - _that_ would be embarrassing. And just being a bit drowsy is totally not.

\- Lap dance? Did that happen to you, sir? - You raised your eyebrows, and Craig laughed again.

\- My youth was pretty wild. Now come on, sleeping beauty. Let’s get you out of the car…

Having said that, he leaned in, carefully cradling you in his arms, and pulled you closer to his frame.

\- Wait… Are you gonna… - You mumbled, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lifted you up bridal style.

\- I absolutely am. And just for the record… You calling me daddy actually _was_ funny. And sexy, - he chuckled and you giggled in reply, burying your face into the crook of his neck.

Craig carried you to the porch like this. There he had to put you down on your feet to open the door, but as he led you inside, you were immediately back in his arms.

\- Heeey! I actually can walk, - you tried to protest.

\- Come on, babe. Let me be your knight in shiny armor tonight… Let me take care of you, okay? - Craig chuckled quietly, kissing the top of your head.

\- What if Annika sees us?

\- She’s having a sleepover at her friend’s place, don’t you remember?

\- Oh. Right. Okay than, I allow you to do as you please, - you smirked, bringing your hand to caress his cheek. He placed a soft kiss on the pads of your fingers before heading upstairs to the bedroom. Carefully putting you on the bed, he leaned in to capture your lips in a quick yet gentle kiss.

\- I’ll be right back, okay?

You nodded, closing your eyes. Your head felt a tiny bit dizzy, eyelids were heavy. You needed to at least take off your clothes and brush your teeth, but you felt too exhausted to move. Slowly, your brain was drifting back to sleep, and you were balancing somewhere in between the dream and reality.

Through the haze of your slumber you heard Craig entering the room.

\- Sleeping again, huh? - he asked with a chuckle, his voice quiet and tender.

\- Mhmmm… - You mumbled something barely audible. You could hear Craig letting out a small laugh at this, and wanted to tell him it’s not funny, but found yourself too lazy even for that. Sleep. This was all you needed.

\- Come here, - you heard Craig whispering and felt his warm hands under the hem of your jumper. Carefully lifting your upper body a little, he helped you to take the jumper off and let you lie back on the pillow. Now he was fumbling with your jeans. After unzipping them, he let go of you for a moment and started to untie your shoes. He removed them and your socks, and then finally tugged down your pants.

\- There you go, - you heard him saying. His fingers gently ran through your hair and he kissed your forehead. You managed to open your eyes and look at him. His warm hazel eyes and soft smile playing on his lips were so dear to you it made your heart ache. But it was a good kind of heartache. The best one, you’d say.

\- Craig Hunter, - you murmured, - you are the best, do you know that? Knights in armor don’t come any shinier than you.

\- You’re beautiful, - he said simply, leaning down to kiss you. You returned the kiss languidly, sighing against his warm mouth.

Eventually Craig’s lips trailed further down, along your jawline, to the side of your neck. His palms stroke your sides pushing your tank top a bit up as he kept exploring you, gently and unhurriedly. Your mind was still hazy, half asleep, but his caress was enjoyable, it sent shivers through your body, made you feel this pleasant warmth. Lying with your eyes closed, you completely surrendered to the sensations.

You were about to doze off again, melting under his touch, when Craig paused for a second, shifting, and then you felt his breath against the softness of you thigh. Fingers curled over the waistband of your panties and pulled the underwear down. Craig took his time, leaving feathery kisses on your lower belly, palms resting on your thighs as he was getting closer to your core. A quiet moan escaped your parted lips when after what seemed like eternity you suddenly felt the tip of his nose grazing against your clit, and then there was his tongue, gentle and warm, dragging the pleasure out of you slowly yet steadily. Your climax was unhurried as well; bliss rolled over your body, covering you like a warm blanket, causing you purr content with pleasure and tremble beneath him.

He came up to kiss you again. He kissed your forehead, the bridge of your nose, your fluttering eyelids, before his lips finally found yours.

\- Sleep well, sweetheart, - he whispered against the corner of your mouth.

* * *

You woke up and found yourself facing him. You felt surprisingly okay - no headache, no hangover so far… Maybe you weren’t that old after all? Craig was still asleep, and he looked beautiful. There was some sort of innocence in his calm features, tousled hair and the way he was snoring quietly in his sleep. He could be a stern and determined lawyer during the day, but at times like this he was soft and vulnerable, and you felt so much tenderness towards him. You reached out and ran your fingers through his hair, kissing his shoulder and the side of his neck as you snuggled closer.

\- Hey… - Craig’s voice was a bit hoarse after sleep as he shifted to look at you.

\- Morning, - you smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

\- Slept well? - Craig asked, smirking. - How’re you feeling? There’s one pretty effective receipt to deal with hangover, helps me since college…

\- It can wait, - you hushed, gently pushing him to lie on his back and climbing on top of him. Letting your hands caress his chest you kissed his neck again, dragging your tongue across his Adam’s apple. - I think I owe you for what you did to me yesterday, sir…

\- You… Don’t owe me anything… - He started. - … But actually… I don’t mind, - he added quickly as your lips trailed further down to his pecks while you started slowly grinding your lower body against his.

\- Girls’ nights out are good for you, - he murmured, closing his eyes and smiling blissfully, his fingers stroking down your spine.

Now it was your turn to take care of your knight in shiny armor.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m experiencing some weird effects of self isolation: I write A LOT. Even though I have a multichapter in progress (which I pretty much am still into), I sometimes have these bright little images/fantasies which I normally wouldn’t write down, but now I obviously have too much more time on my hands. As I already said, we all have our ways to escape from reality in these troubled times. Anyway, thank you for reading :)


End file.
